


drift

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Ace doesn't mind when Sanji smokes.Prompt #21: shotgunning.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	drift

Ace didn’t smoke. Not directly, anyway.

Kissing Sanji was the closest experience he had. The cook would take a long drag of his cigarette before he tilted Ace’s chin to face him. His lips formed a tight seal around Ace’s mouth, allowing the smoke to float between them. Ace never inhaled— not since the first time— but that didn’t stop him from feeling a pleasant buzz as the smoke drifted into his mouth.

Sometimes, Sanji would pull back on his own. Sometimes, Ace had to do it himself.

He’d blow the smoke into the air and watch it drift away.


End file.
